


Jump Then Fall

by silver_holly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Suicide, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_holly/pseuds/silver_holly
Summary: Jongin's childhood is full of empty stomachs, and unpaid bills. He plans to redeem it all by going to the most prestigious school in the world, Time Academy, where he will become a prestigious time traveler. When he finally reaches his dream, however, he realizes it's not everything he's dream for. Because everything he's dream for comes in the form of a boy named Luhan.





	Jump Then Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was definitely a terrible rollercoaster of denial and procrastination, but I have finally gotten through it. I would like to first thank the mods for organizing this entire fest. They have been wonderful. I would also like to thank my beta for putting up with my terrible writing. You're the best. 
> 
> On a more serious note, this fic does deal with issues regarding depression and suicide. I know that, in light of recent issues, this may be a sore spot for some so please read at your own discretion. I do not want to pretend like I know how the people dealing with these issues feel. If I have misrepresented the issue in any way, know that it is not my intention. 
> 
> May SHINee's Kim Jonghyun shine on forever in our memories. My condolences go out to his family, his members, his friends, and his fans. It is such a shock and shame to find that someone who brought joy to so many, was suffering so quietly. May he rest in peace.

 

Post Jump - Year 3748 - Dimension 0 - Day 730

 

Jongin looks down at his wrist to check the year, and makes a note of it in his journal. He’s sitting on the roof of his apartment complex, feet dangling over the edge. The sun is coming up, washing the entire city in a soft blend of yellow, pink, and orange. Jongin writes a tally next to the year. 730th day. Two years since his first jump. Two years since Jongin decided to throw his life through time, the beast which humanity is desperately trying to tame. Popping a bottle of champagne and pouring himself a glass, Jongin allows the warmth of alcohol to consume him. 

 

“You didn’t get me a glass?” Sehun walks out onto the rooftop with his hair wet and a towel around his waist. He settles himself next to Jongin, straddling the edge of the roof. 

 

“Careful. If you fall, you’ll lose both your life and your dignity,” Jongin chides, handing the glass over to Sehun. He decides it’s better to succumb to his alcoholism and drink directly from the bottle anyways. 

 

“Please, with my body, there will be no dignity lost in dying naked.” Sehun downs the glass. 

 

“Humble,” Jongin mumbles, lazily leaning into Sehun’s side. 

 

“Happy two years.” Sehun grabs the bottle and finishes the rest. Jongin watches him toss the bottle over the edge of the building. It sails down fifty stories before shattering in a dumpster below. 

 

“Your aim’s gotten better. Soon you can call the shots,” Jongin compliments. He receives a soft hum from Sehun. “Sehun.” 

 

The man perks up, suddenly realizing the seriousness laced in Jongin’s voice. “Is something wrong, Jongin?” 

 

“Aren't you bored with all this?” 

 

“Jongin, we get paid to travel through time to save lives! We are literally always working at max allowance capacity, and when we are taking a break, we’re either making our rounds through hookups or sitting on the edge of sobriety. How is any of this boring?” Sehun gestures around him as if all the world beneath them belonged to them.  

 

“What if I joined the private sector?” Jongin suggests. 

 

“Why do you want to be owned by a bunch of rich assholes who only care about themselves?” Sehun frowns. “Are you seriously considering leaving the government?” 

 

“Isn’t working for the government also being owned by a bunch of rich assholes?” Jongin shoots back. 

 

“So what’s even the difference?” Sehun asks. He’s kicking his foot against the rail. “We live a good life. We get to go on vacation whenever we want. Money is always streaming in. We get to live in this sick penthouse apartment. And, most importantly, we get to travel through time! How can you be sick of this?” 

 

“I just want to try something new, you know? We do things that change the lives of millions. We travel to change political decisions, or stop terrorist attacks. Isn’t it better to deal with cheating wives or drops in the stock market?” Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun’s broad shoulders and presses his lips against the taller’s collarbone. “Would you come with me?” 

 

Sehun grabs Jongin’s chin and twists it up towards his own face. Jongin stares at Sehun’s face. He’s handsome. Smooth skin and prominent features sculpt his entire body. Jongin feels something stir in his stomach, and he can’t decide if it’s the bubbling warmth of alcohol. There’s something so familiar about Sehun’s presence, as if Jongin has known him for a lifetime. His heart is racing, and Sehun knows it. Jongin feels the hand slide towards the nape of his neck. Sehun leans in close. 

 

“Of course, you wouldn’t last a week without me.” Jongin feels Sehun’s lips against his. A strong arm snakes around his waist and pulls him onto Sehun’s lap. They almost fall over the edge of the building. Sehun stands and picks Jongin up with him. Jongin is too busy exploring Sehun’s mouth to notice how they got to his bedroom. 

 

Sehun loses his towel somewhere during the walk and proceeds to strip Jongin naked too, carefully worshipping every newly exposed inch of skin with his lips. Jongin lies back, allowing Sehun to perform his ministrations. He enjoys the warmth of Sehun’s body, the bubbling of champagne under his skin, and the numbness of his mind. 

 

Jongin looks out the large window covering an entire wall of his bedroom. It's one way glass. He thinks of all the billions of people whose paths have been altered because of his actions. Jongin thinks of the grandeur of it all. Of being a human in control of other humans’ lives. Of being a god. Jongin pulls his head away, and focuses instead on the pleasures flowing throughout his body. He allows it to consume him. 

 

~

 

Jongin wakes later in the morning with a pounding headache. The sun is shining directly onto his bed, and he's about to command for the curtains to be drawn when he remembers Sehun. The man is still asleep, snuggled tightly against Jongin’s chest. Jongin absentmindedly pets the other’s hair. 

 

The watch lights up with a new message from the Ministry of Time. 

 

_ Mission dispatch: report to Time Control station E4884  _

 

**Accept**

 

**Decline**

 

Jongin stares at the message for a long time. He can't quite put his finger on when exactly his dispassion for his life grew. People deemed him a man made for success at a young age, but with success now poured over his hands, Jongin wonders if he’s perceived it all wrong. 

 

**Decline**

 

_ You have declined the mission. Please state the reason for this action.  _

 

**Report Illness**

 

**Vacation Request**

 

**Other**

 

A change will be good, Jongin thinks. Private sector has more work coming in. The jobs usually aren’t as serious or dangerous. And, with a time traveler of Jongin’s rank, he’ll be raking in high offers from clients for sure. A change will be good. 

 

**Other: Resignation**

 

_ A message has been sent to the Ministry of Time. Please report to the Ministry at 1700 hours for your debriefing.  _

 

_ If you would like to cancel your resignation, please contact the Ministry directly.  _

 

Year 3727 - Pre Jump

 

Jongin is born in the midst of a strict political agenda tearing through his family. On Jongin’s third birthday, he remembers waking up to the sounds of the secret service kicking down his front door. He remembers his mother grabbing him from his bed, wrapping him up tightly in his blankets, and dashing out the back door. Looking over his mother’s shoulder, Jongin sees the soldiers forcing his father onto his knees, guns drawn at point blank. He feels his mother’s tears dripping onto his shoulder. 

 

Jongin’s mother runs through their yard, across to their neighbour’s house. Crying and banging violently on the door, the housekeepers immediately panic at the sight, and allows the mother and son into the house. One of the housekeepers gently lifts Jongin out of his mother’s arms as two others usher his hysterical mother away. 

 

“Where’s mommy going?” Jongin sniffles, his own tears blurring his eyes as he sees his mom being dragged away.  

 

“Oh, don’t cry darling. Your mother’s just going to relax, and freshen up a little bit. You’ll see her again soon.” The woman gently runs a finger along Jongin’s moistened cheek while carrying him up a set of grand wooden stairs. 

 

“Why can’t I go with her?” Jongin whines. “Where’s my daddy?”

 

“Well, we need to get some proper clothes on you.” The housekeeper pushes aside some of the blanket around Jongin’s body to reveal a little bit of his chest. Jongin grabs the blanket back, and pouts, feeling embarrassed. “And, I’m not sure what’s going on with your dad, dear. I’m sure your mother will tell you soon.”

 

Frowning, Jongin puts his head down on the housekeeper’s shoulder and begins looking around. The neighbour’s house has very different interior design compared to what Jongin’s used to. His parents preferred a sleek, modern look, with most of the house decorated with shiny glass and metal. This house, on the other hand, clearly drew its inspiration from a vintage, Victorian style with the furniture made of wood, and the walls covered in velvet. One similarity, however, was the sheer size of the house. The housekeeper walked an endless number of twists and turns past door after door with no destination in sight. The grandeur of the house reminded Jongin of his own home, as well as the entirety of his upper echelon neighbourhood. 

 

“Young master, Lu.” The housekeeper shifts Jongin’s weight in her arms to knock on the door. “We have a guest. May I come in?” 

 

“Come in!” A soft, high pitched voice cuts through the hardwood door. 

 

Inside, a boy a few years older than Jongin is sitting in the middle of a huge ring of legos. Abstract creations are scattered in half-built pieces. 

 

“This boy lives next door. Can he borrow some of your clothes, young master?” The housekeeper sets Jongin down on the grand, king sized bed before striding across the room towards the armoire. 

 

A visible pout shows up on the boy, Lu’s, face. “But, I like my clothes. I don't want to give them to him.” 

 

“They’re your old clothes. They don't fit you anymore. And, he’ll bring them back tomorrow,” she explains, pulling an old cardboard box out from the back of the wardrobe. 

 

“Fine.” Lu directs his attention back to his toys. 

 

“Here, darling.” The housekeeper pulls the blanket off of Jongin's shoulders, and helps him into a t-shirt and shorts. “What’s your name, darling?”

 

“Kim Jongin.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Jongin.” She finishes buttoning up Jongin's polo and smooths down the fabric. “This is Luhan. Can you stay with him while I go downstairs and check what’s going on?” 

 

Jongin gives a small nod and watches the woman leave the room. Luhan picks up one of his creations and runs over to the bed. Making airplane noises with his mouth, he circles the makeshift craft around Jongin’s body. 

 

“Pew, pew,” come the sound effects from Luhan’s mouth as the plane launches a small plastic missile at Jongin’s arm. It hits him softly, before rolling off the bed covers onto the ground. Tears start welling in Jongin’s eyes, again. The plane crashes to pieces on the ground as Luhan rushes over to Jongin’s side, shocked at the reaction. 

 

“Did that really hurt? My dad always just pretends, but I didn’t think it actually hurts.” Luhan rubs gently over where Jongin got hit, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. 

 

“Bad things are happening to my daddy, at my house.” Jongin sniffles, feeling warm tears trailing down his face. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Jongin curls up into a ball, and presses his face into the mattress of the bed. 

 

Luhan walks across the room and brings back a giant picture book. Hopping on the bed, Luhan tucks himself in and gestures for Jongin to join him. 

 

“Can you read?” Luhan asks. “How old are you?”

 

Jongin shakes his head. “I'm three.” 

 

“I'm seven,” Luhan declares with a slight air of superiority as he builds up a pile of pillows for him and Jongin to lean on, “so, I’ll read to you.” 

 

Luhan flips open the book which is larger than Jongin’s face, and turns to a random page. An extremely cluttered image of a desk fills in the pages. Luhan reads, “I spy a thimble, four birds of red, two fuzzy chickens, a gold-trimmed sled; Three paper clips, an ornament house, a bottle of glue, and a nutty brown mouse.” 

 

Jongin starts to scan the page for the thimble, but the crowded image starts to make his eyes hurt. He squeezes them shut. 

 

“Found the thimble!” Luhan points to the corner of the desk with his finger happily. Jongin pouts, feeling like he lost some unspoken contest. Luhan finds the the birds, but keeps quiet.

 

“Birds, birds!” Jongin points them out excitedly. 

 

Luhan feigns a pout. “Darn it, I didn’t see it.” He lets Jongin find the rest, but points out a few in between, just to keep the other’s ego in check. 

 

“Was that fun?” 

 

“Yeah!” Jongin is squirming around next to Luhan, giggles coming out of his lips. He tosses his body onto Luhan’s and blows raspberries against his stomach. 

 

Luhan screeches at the sensation. He pushes Jongin off and pushes him off the bed. Now, it’s Jongin’s turn to screech as Luhan hops off the bed, and starts wrestling around with him. It ends with Jongin biting Luhan, and sitting on top of him. 

 

“My mom always plays I Spy with me when I’m upset,” Luhan says as he holds Jongin tightly against him to stop the boy from wrestling any more. Luhan stares at the small boy, and he suddenly thinks to say, “You have to come back tomorrow.” Luhan pauses. “Y-ya know, to give me back my clothes.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell my mommy to bring me back,” Jongin agrees. 

 

“Good.” Luhan goes back to tickling Jongin’s sides as the younger boy screeches beneath him indignantly. 

 

Post Jump - Year 3748 - Dimension 0 - Day 832

 

Jongin stares at a small photo as he gets himself comfortable in bed. He’s naked and has tucked himself tightly under the sheets. Sehun was down in the study the last time Jongin checked, and Jongin knows that Sehun has a habit of staying up very late when he’s researching a case. Jongin has a few hours alone. 

 

Allowing his hand stroke over his hard length, Jongin chokes back a soft moan. He swirls his thumb over his head and lets his toes curl deeply into the mattress. Sliding his hand down the shaft, he palms over his balls and massages them slowly. He clenches his teeth over the down comforter to keep from crying out. 

 

“Jongin?” Bright light suddenly floods into the dimly lit room as Sehun walks in with his tablet. “You asleep?”

 

“Mm, I was gonna be.” Jongin quickly slides the photo under his pillow, and tries to hide his boner by pressing it flat against his stomach. “Can you get the light in the hallway?” 

 

The light flicks off, and Sehun slides himself into the bed. 

 

“Mr. Song is going to be upset when we tell him we can’t help reverse his divorce.” Long, thin arms snake around Jongin’s bare shoulders. 

 

Sehun isn’t actually an official time traveller though he also jumps through time with Jongin. He is Jongin’s researcher. Going back and changing one event creates an insane butterfly effect. Before going back in time, the consequences of the actions must be weighed carefully. To know how the change will affect the timeline, Sehun uses a multidimensional observer which allows his to watch through the timelines of all other dimensions in the multiverse. He finds a dimension where the proposed change to the timeline is the actual reality, and spends days taking down all the details focusing mostly on politics, notable conflicts, happiness of citizens, and other time travellers. It’s important that all current active time travellers remain active so after the change their missions are not affected. It’s important work, but Jongin finds it terribly boring. He prefers the pressure and adrenaline of being in the field more. That’s why every time traveler gets assigned a researcher: to split up the work.

 

“We’re only going to be paid the research fee on this one,” Sehun says. Jongin just nods in return. 

 

“Are you even listening to me? We haven’t picked up a case in weeks, and when you finally chose one, it doesn’t end up working out. We’re going to starve, Jongin!” Sehun dramatically throws a hand over his face in mock distress. 

 

Jongin gently turns to face Sehun, trying hard to keep his crotch away from Sehun’s thighs. Jongin chuckles as he runs a thumb over Sehun’s cheek. “We have enough money to buy 10 of these penthouse apartments in our savings. We’re not going to starve Sehun.” 

 

Sehun smiles back at Jongin and wraps his arms tighter around him. Jongin gasps feeling his cock brush against the cotton of Sehun’s pajamas. Sehun’s smile falls. 

 

“You were jacking off?” Sehun pulls on a seductive smirk as he gets up into a crouched position, and slowly drapes himself over Jongin. “Why didn’t you ask me to help?” 

 

“Sehun,” Jongin thinks back to the photograph tucked under his pillow, “I’m really not in the mood. I just want to go to sleep.” 

 

Jongin flips himself away from Sehun and pulls the blanket up to his chin. 

 

“You always get like this. Do you ever want to tell me why?” 

“Get like  _ what _ ? I don’t get like anything. I’m just tired.” Jongin sighs, pressing his face into the flesh of his arm. Trying to ignore Sehun’s demanding stare. 

 

“You go through these phases. Non-stop working, non-stop drinking, and non-stop sex. And then suddenly everything just stops. You don’t want to take any cases. You lie in bed all day. And I can’t even sleep with my arms around you. Then one day you hop into my office with a stack of cases, and the cycle repeats,” Sehun murmurs, still trying to ease himself towards Jongin as the other recedes. His long fingers running along the nape of Jongin’s neck. 

 

Jongin doesn’t reply. He doesn’t know what to say. 

 

“You know we’re stuck together right? We picked each other. And the only way this is going to work is if we trust each other.” Researchers and travellers stay together until retirement. They are the only two people in the entire world who have lived the same story line, known all the changes they’ve made to the world. More stuck and lonely than a long married couple. 

 

“Sehun, we’re coworkers, not lovers, and I keep telling you that I’m trying to sleep,” Jongin snaps. “I’m going to go sleep in the guest bed.” 

 

Sehun’s eyes follow Jongin’s dark figure out of the room, and the room blurs behind unwanted tears. 

 

~

 

Jongin’s spreading some jam on a piece of toast when a picture falls onto the table. 

 

“Is he the reason why?” Sehun asks, his voice hoarse and weak. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about this, Sehun.” Jongin sighs, pressing his palm over the picture so he wouldn’t have to stare at the joyful smile across it. “He’s from the past. He’s not a part of my life anymore. He’s not important anymore.” 

 

“Not from what I see.” Sehun turns and begins walking to his office. “Remember, Jongin, for us, people of the past are only a jump away.” 

 

Year 3741 - Pre Jump

 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep.  _

 

Jongin stirs from his slumber at the noise. His back is sore, and he takes a moment to stretch it out. His eyes are tired, and he decides it’s better not to open them.  _ What’s that noise?  _ Jongin wonders. 

 

_ Heart monitor.  _ Jongin shoots awake to see his mother’s heart rate monitor flatlining. He dashes towards the door, and slides it open. 

 

“Code! Code! Code!” Jongin shouts down the hallway towards the nurses station. 

 

“Bring the crash cart, get the doctor,” One of the nurses yells as she and others run towards Jongin’s mother’s room. 

 

They push past Jongin into the room, and start to surround his mother. Shouting ensues as everyone is trying to figure out what’s going on. 

 

“We’re starting at 500.” A nurse is setting the defibrillator as others begin cutting the clothes off Jongin’s mother. “Get the kid out of the room.” 

 

A nurse grabs Jongin’s hand and escorts him out. She slides the door closed behind him, and pulls the blinds closed. Jongin starts there, staring at the closed door. 

 

“Hey, why are you standing outside?” Luhan’s voice cuts through Jongin’s trance. 

 

“My… my mom flatlined.” Jongin breathes. He doesn’t scream. He doesn’t cry. He just doesn’t believe it. 

 

“Oh, my god, Jongin.” Luhan grabs Jongin’s hand, gently comforting him. 

 

“Did you find my dad?” Jongin asks. He really doesn’t want to know the answer, because he knows the answer and he hates it.

 

“No,” Luhan whispers, hanging his head low. 

 

“He fucking did this, and now he can’t even show his face.” Jongin’s palms curl into fists. Luhan gently smooths his fingers over them, trying to get Jongin to relax. Luhan watches the rising and falling of Jongin’s chest pick up as the boy’s jaw tightens and his eyebrows furrow. 

 

“Jongin, calm down.” Luhan runs one hand along Jongin’s chest. “Breathe.” 

 

“Why should I? Fuck, why should I?” Jongin throws off Luhan’s hand, and throws his own on Luhan’s shoulders, gripping tightly. “My mom’s about to die, and my dad is nowhere to be found. I want to be mad! I want to, I want to, I-I…” 

 

Jongin suddenly spins away from Luhan, and walks up to the wall. He swings his arm back, and sends his fist hurtling towards the drywall. 

 

“No, no, no, Jongin stop!” Luhan runs up to Jongin and throws his arms around his waist, trying to pull him away from the wall. “Please, you have me. You still have me. My family can be your family.” 

 

Jongin stills, and Luhan looks up to see what’s happening. Jongin has his fist resting against the wall, and his forehead resting on his bicep. Tears are hitting the floor.

 

“Oh, Jongin.” Luhan slides himself between Jongin and the wall, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck. “My parents will be there for you. I will be there for you, and I will never leave you.” 

 

“Promise?” Tears drag down Jongin’s cheeks and strings of saliva connect his lips. Luhan drags his thumb over Jongin’s face. 

 

“Of course.” Luhan sighs, “I’ll put up with all your bullshit for the rest of my life.” 

 

“I’ve got a lot of that.” Jongin chuckles weakly through his inflamed throat. 

 

“Remember when we were children, and you came to my house the day of your father’s arrest?” Luhan is pushing Jongin’s bangs out of his eyes. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“And, I swooped in and saved the young and terrified Jongin, thus beginning our wonderful friendship.” Luhan lets a small playful smile tug on his lips.

 

“Right,” Jongin says with mock hesitation. 

 

“I’m willing to swoop in and save you a million times over,” Luhan says.

 

“I’m sure I’d save you a few times in between, too.” Jongin rests his head on Luhan’s shoulders, a few tears still falling. They gently sway together. Eyes closed, trying to lull themselves out of reality. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

The door slides open, startling both of them. Jongin pulls Luhan towards him on instinct. The doctor pulls off his mask as he strides towards the two boys. He stops, and takes a deep breath, shaking his head slightly. 

 

“I’m afraid I have some bad news,” The doctor begins. 

 

Jongin looks at Luhan, and Luhan stares back. He strokes Jongin’s back gently with his hand. 

 

“We can do this,” Luhan reassures. 

 

“Together.” 

 

Post Jump - Year 3748 - Dimension 0 - Day 654

 

“Congratulations!” Sehun is already too drunk as he runs up to Jongin with two glasses of  Dom Pérignon. He forces one into Jongin’s palm, and downs the other. “100 successful missions! Whooh, let’s get wrecked!”

 

Sehun runs off into a group of beautiful women, screaming his head off, and showering everyone in the stupidly expensive champagne. Jongin sighs, and lightly sips on his drink. 

 

“Hey there.” Jongin feels a hand run down the curvature of his ass, and an alcohol laced voice run down his neck. 

 

“Baekhyun, I’m not going to fuck you just so you can brag to your friends. Now will you leave me alone?” Jongin spits, pushing the other man away. 

 

“Oh, come on darling. I don’t have to brag.” Baekhyun grabs Jongin’s hips and forcefully pulls him close. He whispers against Jongin’s lips, “I can keep a secret.” 

 

“Keep it in your pants, Baekhyun.” Jongin pushes him away again, and strides towards the door. Snow is wistfully falling onto the street outside. Jongin shivers in the cold as he leans against the doorframe, the champagne cutting through it in occasional sips. 

 

“You’re missing the party.” Sehun’s voice cuts through the silence. “They’re about to cut the cake.” 

 

Jongin stays mum, swirling the pink liquid in his glass, watching the snowflakes melt into it.

 

“What’s bothering you?” Sehun asks. “You don’t seem happy at all.” 

 

Jongin pauses for a moment, trying to make sense of his feelings. “I just thought I’d feel accomplished or proud once I became a time traveler.” 

 

“You should be, Jongin!” Sehun exclaims. “The youngest to get accepted, and the youngest to graduate. Top of the class, and now 100 successful missions in under two years. You’re a legend, Jongin.” 

 

“It doesn’t feel that way, Sehun.” Jongin sighs, downing the last of his drink. “I left behind a lot to be here. I often wonder if it’s worth it.” 

 

“I thought you had a bad relationship with your family?” Sehun questions. 

 

Jongin hesitates and then lies, “Yeah, but my dad was all I had.” 

 

“Now you have me.” Sehun gives Jongin a soft peck, and gently smoothes over the locks on his forehead. “Come on, let’s go back inside. It’s freezing.” 

 

“Wait a minute.” Jongin has his eyes trained on a speck behind Sehun’s shoulder. “Look.” 

 

Sehun turns to fix his eyes where Jongin’s gaze fell. He saw a small figure standing on the roof of a building down the block. Jongin starts running and Sehun chases.

 

“Hey! Hey! There’s a man up there.” Jongin points as he runs, trying to get people's attention. They both keep they gazes trained on the figure, and then, their gazes fall. Jongin stops dead in his tracks, and Sehun comes up behind him.

 

People are screaming, some dialing for emergency help, and others trying to check for signs of life. There clearly aren't any. Blood paints the lower floor windows, and runs crimson in the snow. Most of the man’s body has been buried in the snow, but it's still not hard to see the brain matter spilling from his cracked head. 

 

Jongin reaches into his back pocket to fish out his phone. 

 

“ January 7th, 3748.” Jongin checks the date, “No one died this day in the timeline before we changed it.” 

 

“Jongin, we stopped a terrorist bombing of a bank. We save 25 people and kept nine more from being injured.” Sehun wraps an arm around a shaken Jongin. “The math is there, Jongin. We did the right thing.” 

 

“But, who are we to choose? That poor man is just who you’ve seen, but we don’t really know how many people’s lives we’re changing for better or for worse.” Jongin sighs. “It just doesn’t feel right.” 

 

Sehun only watches Jongin stalk back to the party, head hanging low. 

 

Year 3743 - Pre Jump

 

“You’re not going to that school!” Jongin’s father shoves him against the wall. “Listen to me, Jongin. This technology is dangerous. No one should be able to have this much power.” 

 

“Says the man who created it,” Jongin spits back. “I’m going to the Time Academy, and our family is going to stop being a laughing stock. I’m going to be a time traveller.” 

 

“No!” Jongin feels a harsh slap land on his temple, and he loses his balance. His face hits the floor. “You’re not going to do any of those things, Jongin. I won’t allow it.” 

 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do! Times are changing, dad. Did you really think that you could hide all your research from the government? Pretend that you never discovered time travel? If you just handed your research over, we’d still be living in our old house, and you’d still be a famed and honoured scientist,” Jongin growls, “Now you’re a disgrace to this world, and we have nothing.” 

 

“This isn’t about money, Jongin!” His father barks. “This is a problem greater than our wealth or comfort.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess the money mom needed for her surgery was so unimportant,” Jongin spits at his father. The older man only sighs, knowing he’s defeated. Standing up, Jongin runs out the doorway. “I’m going to Luhan’s.” 

 

“When are you coming back?” 

 

“If I have it my way, never.” 

 

~

 

“I didn’t get in.” Luhan sits on the edge of his bed, a crumpled piece of paper between his hands. “I’m not going to be a time traveller.” 

 

“It’ll be alright, Lu. It’s not the only occupation out there. You can do anything else.” Jongin can tell his attempt to cheer the other up was not going too well, as Luhan hung his head solemnly towards the ground. 

 

“I guess. It was just a dream I had always had. I never was quite cut out for it.” There’s a gap of silence between the two boys. “What about you? Got in, didn’t you? Remember when we were kids? I’d always take care of you, and then I don’t know what happened. You outgrew me. In stature and in wit. You’ll do great things someday, and you’ll leave me in the dust.” 

 

“I would never.” Jongin slides his fingers under Luhan’s chin and pulls his head up towards his. “Never.” Jongin slides his lips along Luhan’s and snakes his arms around his waist. He pushes the smaller boy down onto the bed, and slides his tongue into the other’s mouth. They battle each other through moving lips, swirling tongues and some nips mixed in between. Jongin wins; he always does. 

 

Jongin slides his hands up under Luhan’s shirt and caresses the smooth skin leading down to the dip of his navel. Luhan sighs softly into his mouth, and Jongin swallows it. 

 

“Boys! Dinner!” The housekeeper’s voice cuts through the mood, and interrupts the two boys. Luhan sighs, and sits himself up straight again, adjusting his shirt along the way. 

 

“Later,” the older promises as he leaves a lingering peck on Jongin’s lips. 

 

“But I’m…” Jongin trails off, suddenly feeling a wave of embarrassment as the heat of the moment wears off. 

 

“I know,” Luhan wraps one arm around Jongin’s shoulder and softly places his other hand on the not so small problem protruding from Jongin’s jeans. He gives it a gentle stroke through the thick fabric. “But, you’re going to have to save it for later.” 

 

“You are so not helping right now.” Jongin’s breathing deepens, and his voice comes out much too high for his liking. 

 

“I know, but this is just so much fun,” Luhan traces his finger at a painstaking pace across Jongin’s head, dragging down towards his balls. 

 

“I hate you.” It takes all the willpower in Jongin’s body to tear away from Luhan. Jongin tucks his attention seeking cock under the waistband of his jeans, and pulls his t-shirt over it. 

 

“Let’s go eat dinner.” Luhan weaves his fingers through Jongin’s, and they make their way downstairs. 

 

“I didn’t get in, by the way,” Jongin says.

 

“What?” Luhan furrows his brows in confusion. “But, you’re like the smartest person I know. You passed all the physical tests, too! How could you not get in?”

 

“I guess the test really is just too demanding.” Jongin settles in his seat across from Luhan’s. Luhan’s mother settles down next to him. 

 

“You boys been doing some naughty things, again?” Luhan mother tsks at her son and his boyfriend. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mrs. Lu.” Jongin fixes all his attention on his appetizer, while Luhan snickers from across the table. 

 

“Jongin, sweetheart, I can see your erect penis through your jeans.” 

 

“Fucking hell!” Luhan is laughing, and Jongin is dying. 

 

~

 

Jongin lets himself into Luhan’s house and throws his jacket on the couch. He helps himself to a glass of orange juice, and heads upstairs to Luhan’s room. Jongin sees a housekeeper standing in front of Luhan’s door who walks up to him as soon as he’s in sight. 

 

“The young master would not like to see you right now.” The housekeeper places an arm around Jongin’s shoulder and directs him back towards the stairs. 

 

“What?” Jongin asks, a deep crease between his brows. “Luhan doesn’t want to talk to me?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” The housekeeper continues to usher him downstairs but to no avail. 

 

“That’s absurd.” Jongin breaks free of the housekeeper’s grip and runs toward Luhan’s room.

 

“Mr. Kim! Mr. Kim, I insi-”

 

Jongin shuts out the voice as he shuts the door behind him. Luhan is sitting on his bed. He looks up at Jongin. Time stops. Glass shatters on the ground below him, orange juice pooling around his feet. 

 

Luhan looked like hell. His clothes were stained and wrinkled. His hair had an oily sheen, and his lips were chapped to the point of bleeding. Dark bags plagued his eyes, and both were ringed in red. 

 

“What the hell happened?!” Jongin storms towards Luhan, gripping the older boy by the shoulders. “Who did this?” 

 

“You did, Jongin.” Luhan’s voice is hoarse and quavers. It’s barely a whisper. “Get out of my house.” 

 

“What did I do?” Jongin hasn’t seen Luhan in three days, and he can’t think of any reason for Luhan to be upset with him. “Tell me, please.” 

 

“You just make me feel so stupid and useless. You’re going to be doing so many great things with your life, Jongin, and I’m just going to be the stupid heir son who lives off his parents. You’re going to outgrow me. Hell, you already have. I’m turning 21 next year, and I don’t even know if any universities will accept me. And you, at the age of 16, have just about every school fighting for you. I’m just leaving you before you leave me.” 

 

“None of that is even true, Luhan. Since when have you been thinking this?” Jongin questions, annoyed at Luhan’s doubt. 

 

“For a long time. I don’t want to be with you anymore, Jongin, and that’s final,” Luhan reiterates.

 

“You said you would stay with me forever.” Jongin emphasizes the last word, breathing becoming ragged. “You promised me!”

 

“That was when you needed me,” Luhan says. “You don’t need me anymore. You’ve outgrown me.”

 

“You were there for me. When I was down, you were always there. I’m going to do the same for you.” Jongin grips Luhan’s hands in his, and drops down to his knees. Tears are rolling down his cheeks. “Please.” 

 

“I’ve thought this through, Jongin.” Luhan rips his hands out of Jongin’s with finality. “Get out of my house.” 

 

Luhan waits for the door to close behind Jongin before he starts bawling his eyes out.  

 

Post Jump - Year 3748 - Dimension 0 - Day 1023

 

“Jongin! We’ve got a guest!” Jongin furrows his eyebrows at the words. Time travelers are hard to find, and all their clients find them through the Ministry of Time, who send Jongin an invoice for the meeting time and place with the client. “He says he knows you.” 

 

_ It could be a fellow time traveler, _ Jongin thinks as he pulls a hoodie over his head. He’s got a few old friends from Time Academy who might want to visit him after all these years.  _ But, Sehun would recognize them and tell Jongin who it was.  _ Jongin’s bare feet pad along down the wooden stairs towards the house’s entrance.  _ Maybe it’s- _

 

Jongin stops in his tracks at the sight of the man in the doorway. He looked older, much older. Grey hair now intertwined with black, and deep lines have set in his forehead, but there’s no doubt who it is. 

 

“Hello, Jongin.” It takes Jongin a moment to remember how to breath, and a few more to remember how to walk. He slides himself onto the marble floor and past a confused Sehun. 

 

“Why?” Jongin breathes, pain striking his features as the painful memories invite themselves in along with the man. 

 

“Luhan’s dead.” Dead. Luhan’s  _ dead. _ Air leaves Jongin’s lungs, and coherent thoughts leave his brain. Jongin takes long strides towards the man, and grabs him by the shoulders. A clang fills the room as the man’s back is thrown against the door. Sehun jumps behind them. 

 

“What do you mean he’s dead? What happened to him?” Jongin roars at the man, forearm pressed against his windpipe. 

 

“Jongin! What are you doing?!” Sehun is digging his hands into Jongin’s shoulders, trying to tear him away from the other man. “Who’s Luhan?” 

 

“L-Luhan fell… in-into a depre… pression, a-and then to...ok his own l-life,” the man chokes out between gasped breaths. Jongin lets the man go, and he crumples down to the floor. Hot tears sting his eyes, and he can’t find the energy to get himself off the ground. 

 

“Jongin, are you okay!?” Sehun kneels down next to Jongin and pulls him onto his lap. “Who’s Luhan?! What is going on?!”

 

The man settles himself against the door, one hand massaging where Jongin’s arm dug into his neck. He puts both hands on Jongin’s shoulders, fingers gripping at his hoodie, pulling him away from Sehun. 

 

“You have to help me. You have to bring him back, Jongin. You have to!” The man shakes Jongin’s shoulders. Specks of saliva fall on Jongin’s cheeks as the man raises his voice. Desperation and heavy breathing wrack his body. 

 

Jongin pushes the man away from him, and falls back into Sehun’s lap. Breathing is the only sound filling the room. Jongin wipes a stray tear dragging down his cheek. 

 

“Luhan hates me. The last time I saw him, he was yelling at me to get out of his house.” Jongin breaks the silence with a choked whisper. 

 

“There’s something you should know, Jongin,” Luhan’s father says, picking himself off the ground. 

 

~

 

After twenty minutes, the three men are settled around the dinner table. A pot of chai is seeping at the centre, the aroma filling the room. Sehun’s been caught up on Luhan, the boy in the picture from Jongin’s past who rules over Jongin’s present. 

 

“Luhan never hated you. He was never upset with you,” Luhan’s father begins. Jongin is sitting across from him with his forehead in his hands. A small pool is painting the pine a dark brown around Jongin’s eyes. “He didn’t think you’d ever leave him, and to him, that was the problem.”

 

“What? That doesn’t make any sense to me.” Jongin picks his head up off the table. “That’s what he said he was scared of.” 

 

“Your father phoned Luhan after he found out about your acceptance to the Time Academy. He knew that if you’d listen to anyone, it would be Luhan. He tried to convince Luhan to tell you not to go to the academy. Why didn’t you tell Luhan you got in?”

 

“He didn’t get in,” Jongin answers, “And, that means if I go, I wouldn’t be able to stay with him. I didn’t think it was worth it.” 

 

“Well, he thought it was. And, he didn’t think he could convince you to leave him,” Luhan’s father continues. 

 

“So he left me,” Jongin concludes. “Why’d he kill himself?” 

 

“He was deeply depressed after the fact.” 

 

“Him and me both,” Jongin whispers. A hand is running gently along his back, and he realizes that he’d almost forgotten about Sehun’s presence.

 

“He coped, but never fully came back to us, until he met Minseok. For a while, it seemed that Luhan finally learned to live without you there. But, it didn’t last. For some reason, Minseok suddenly took his own life, and Luhan quickly fell into depression again. He didn’t eat, or sleep, and a few days later…”

 

“Did he suffer?” Jongin croaks, lips moving behind his fingers as he covers his mouth with his hands. Tears and saliva run down his cheeks, and pools along the line of his jaw. 

 

“I honestly don’t know.” Luhan’s father has his eyes closed as if to recount the events in his mind. His breath is ragged, and his form shaken. “He slit his wrists in the bathtub. Blood was everywhere. But, his face seemed serene. Like he was happy to finally get rid of the pain.” 

 

“Oh my god.” Sehun wraps his arms tightly around Jongin’s waist, allowing the other to bawl on his shoulder. He gently runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair, feeling the wet spots grow on his shoulder. 

 

“When did this happen?” Jongin whispers. 

 

“Beginning of the year,” comes the answer, “I spent a long time looking for you. I heard that this was the house, but everytime I came, you were gone in some other time.” 

 

“Why didn’t you just go through the ministry?” Sehun finally cuts in, still stroking a hiccuping Jongin. 

 

“I went to the ministry, but they wouldn’t forward my case to you. They feared you would resign after taking this case, and they don’t want to lose the profit from processing your private cases,” Luhan’s father explains. “So, will you take the case?”   
  


“What’s the exact date Minseok commited suicide?” Jongin asks. 

 

“January 7th.” 

 

“Can I think it over?” Jongin is suddenly breathing hard, eyes wandering around the room, as if he’s been suddenly transported into this moment and feels lost. “Sehun, can you show him to the guest bedroom?” 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Sehun hesitates. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you upstairs.” 

 

~

 

“It was him, Sehun.” Jongin looks broken, as he balls up on his bed. “We saw him kill himself, and that pushed Luhan to do it, too. We changed the timeline, we killed Minseok, and we fucking killed Luhan.” 

 

The quavers and gasps of Jongin’s voice wracks Sehun’s heart, as he watches his friend torture himself with his thoughts. He joins Jongin on the bed, and wraps his arms around the others. 

 

“We can still save him. You should take the mission,” Sehun reassures. 

 

“The ministry is right. If I save him, I’ll resign.” Jongin sniffles. “And, that means your career is over, too.” 

 

“I never would have had a career if you didn’t tutor me at the academy. No one wanted me to work for them, yet you decided that you wouldn’t mind being stuck with this idiot for the rest of your life,” Sehun says, “I’m sure I can find another job.” 

 

Sehun gently presses his lips against Jongin’s before pulling back and staring Jongin in the eye. “I just wanted to do that one more time. Before you find yourself some other handsome prince.” 

 

“Sehun…” Jongin begins softly, “I’m sorry I could never love you the way you deserved.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Sehun caresses Jongin’s face gently. “It was never meant to be. You don’t owe me anything. I should owe you.” 

 

“Then help me find me my prince,” Jongin replies. 

 

“Already on it.” Sehun pulls out his tablet, and starts his planning. 

 

~

 

“Bad news.” Jongin and Luhan’s father perk up from breakfast as Sehun saunters in with his tablet. “We can’t save Minseok. It’ll stop the large donations to suicide prevention organisations following the very public events. Definitely something the ministry will notice. And, since this is an underground mission…” 

 

“Well, is there any other way?” Luhan’s father asks, desperate for a solution. 

 

“Jongin can still save Luhan; it doesn’t have too big of an affect on the timeline other than our resignation. If you can talk Luhan out of it, then it shouldn’t take longer than maybe an hour. If the ministry tries to contact us during that time, then we’ll make an excuse of being asleep or something.” 

 

“What about the aftermath? They’ll definitely want to know why I resigned, and eventually figure out I went on an illegal mission,” Jongin asks.

 

“That’s where I got crafty.” A mischievous glint lit up behind Sehun’s eyes. “There’s another dimension where you and I aren’t time travellers. Time travelling doesn’t even exist. We’re just students. You and Luhan are dating, and your mother is still alive. But, you, me, and Luhan decided to go on a camping trip and the three of us were killed in an avalanche. They haven’t found our bodies yet. If we can get this done today, we can jump to that dimension and live out our lives there.” 

 

“Wouldn’t it be difficult to take up a new life?” Jongin wonders. 

 

“Here.” Sehun chucks a thinly bound document onto the table. “All the details we need to know for our new life. I’m sure they’ll think we’re shaken from the near death experience, and cut us some slack. It’ll be enough to learn the material, and enough to switch to majors that we actually have experience in. On top of that, there’s no time travel, and I can recode the portal to not track our jumps over dimensions, so the ministry will never know where we went.” 

 

“Seems almost too perfect,” Jongin says, thinking over the details. 

 

“Well, there is one thing,” Sehun begins, “interdimensional travel is dangerous; that’s why we don’t do it. We just observe from outside. If the portal isn’t incredibly stable, we could die. On top of that, Mr. Lu, you can’t come with us. There’s another Mr. Lu in the dimension where we’re going.” 

 

Luhan’s father takes a deep sigh before speaking, “I was prepared to never speak to Luhan again anyways. Knowing that he’s still alive and living happily elsewhere is better than anything I might have hoped for.” 

 

“What are the chances of us producing a stable portal?” Jongin asks. 

 

“I didn’t work for the best time traveller in the industry for nothing. I can get it up to 90% stable, but that’s a lot of energy we’re going to be drawing to travel between dimensions. If the ministry doesn’t notice the unauthorized time jump, they’re definitely going to notice us jumping to another dimension.” 

 

“What’s another option?” Jongin asks.

 

“None, that I know of,” Sehun responds. Jongin is silent for a moment.

 

“If we’re all on board with this, then we’ve got to move, fast.” Jongin nods in agreement with Sehun, and begins setting up their equipment. 

 

“Our address is the same, Jongin, and the tree up to Luhan’s window is still there,” Luhan’s father provides. 

 

“You’re jumping to the date before Luhan commited suicide. Convince him to hang on a little longer, study the document for his new life, and to come meet us at this address on November 17th, 3748 at exactly 8:15. It’s about ten minutes from now, which will give us enough time to set up the portal to the new dimension.” Sehun breaks down the mission in quick breaths, shoving a document into Jongin’s hands. 

 

“Why can’t you go to the new dimension from where Luhan is?” Luhan’s father asks. 

 

“We can't do two simultaneous jumps. The system won’t allow it. Creates too many loose ends for the Ministry,” Sehun replies. “We have to return to the time we jumped from to do another jump.”

 

“Alright,” Jongin cuts in, “Let’s go, and let’s be quick.” 

 

“Goodbye, Mr. Lu.” The man nods in appreciation before Jongin steps into the portal. Sehun right behind him. Jongin can do this. But then, why does he keep chanting that in his brain as if he doesn’t believe it? 

 

Jongin in his house again, except it’s empty now. It’s the middle of the night, and Jongin figures that past him is either upstairs sleeping, or out at some bar, getting smashed. 

 

“I’ll stay around the house. Go get Luhan and meet me back here.” Jongin dashes out the door, and hails a cab. 

 

“887 Olympia Circle,” Jongin tells the cabbie. He sits back and closes his eyes. He runs through what he wants to say. How much he loves Luhan. How miserable he’s been in his life. How he needs Luhan to trust him, and to go with him. His palms are sweating, crinkling the paper of the document in his hand. 

 

Before he knows it, he’s getting out of the cab, swinging himself onto Luhan’s windowsill from the oak tree out front, and settling himself in Luhan’s bedroom. The water is running in the bathroom, and Jongin figures he can sacrifice the few minutes to not scare Luhan to death in the shower. 

 

The water stops, and Luhan slips out with a towel around his waist. Their eyes meet, and for Jongin time stops. He tries to memorize all of Luhan’s features, teaching himself a refresher course after so many years of not seeing his face. Those giant doe eyes, the small pink lips, smooth skin, and high cheekbones, all of which Jongin loves so much. If he isn’t so wrapped up in the moment, he would realize how amazingly young Luhan looks even after all these years. His rapture ends when he catches a glimpse of Luhan’s body. It’s emaciated, ribs sticking out enough that Jongin can count them, stomach deflated, and skin ashy and greytoned. 

 

Jongin walks up to caress Luhan, but instead, must press his hand across Luhan’s lips as he begins to scream. 

 

“You’re not real! Who are you? What in the world?” Luhan demands after finally being able to form proper words. 

 

“I am real, Luhan, and I know that all those years ago you pushed me away because you feared you were holding me back,” Jongin starts to explain, “But, time travelling is nothing like what I wanted it to be, and it certainly isn’t worth giving you up for. For all these years, I still longed for you, always wondering where in the world you were and what you might be doing.” 

 

“Jongin.” Luhan begins crying, pulling Jongin in close by his shoulders. “It killed me to force you away, but… but, I-I just-t th-ought.” 

 

“I know, darling, I know. It’s going to be okay,” Jongin reassures, stroking Luhan’s back gently.

 

“You’re going to stay with me?” Luhan asks, eyes wide with hope. 

 

“No.” The hope drains in the most depressing image Jongin has seen. “But but but, I will in the future. You just have to trust me and find me. November 17th, 3748 at 100 Intron Avenue at 8:15 exactly. You cannot be late. Study this is the meantime.” 

 

Jongin hands Luhan the document. 

 

“I don’t understand anything you’re saying, Jongin.” Luhan stares at the document in his hand, confusion furrowing his brows. 

 

“I can’t explain everything, but I can tell you that I know you’ve been considering suicide.” Jongin’s voice breaks on the last word. 

 

“Jongin….” Luhan caresses Jongin’s cheek, trying to wipe away the pained expression that he is sure is also covering his own face. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m here now, and I’m going to fix this. I don’t have the time to explain everything; you just have to trust me,” Jongin emphasizes, “please.” 

 

“Yeah, of course, Jongin. Anything for you,” Luhan replies. Jongin pulls Luhan close and presses their lips together. Jongin relishes in the softness of the lips he thought he would never kiss again. Luhan’s watermelon lip balm is sweet against his tongue. Jongin pulls away before he feels that he never will. 

 

“Come find me, Luhan! We can be together, again. Find me,” Jongin says the words on repeat as he slips out of Luhan’s window. 

 

Jongin cabs back to his house to find Sehun has already set up the portal back. 

 

“How’d it go?” Sehun asks, correcting the last settings on the portal. 

 

“We’re about to find out.” Jongin hops through the portal. The house is empty now; Luhan’s father never comes in a world where his son never dies. 

 

“Alright, five minutes,” Sehun declares as he pulls out his tablet. Jongin grabs his own off the counter, and they start setting the time, date, and location for their jump. 

 

“44.4280° N, 110.5885° W are the coordinates,” Sehun shouts from where he's recalibrating the portal. He turns when he hears no answer and sees Jongin staring at the door, tablet disregarded in his hand. 

 

“Jongin,” Sehun snaps. The other turns sharply to the sudden noise. “He’ll come. Now please, 44.4280° N, 110.5885° W.” 

 

“Right, sorry.” Jongin starts typing the information into the tablet. “I’m just…”

 

“It's okay. I know,” Sehun reassures Jongin before they fall into silent work. 

 

_ Ding.  _ Jongin’s heart stops as he whips his head towards the door. He lets out a sigh of relief as he sees the foggy figure moving behind the glass window. It suddenly hits him how rushed and unprepared he is for this plan.  _ What if Luhan doesn’t want to come with him? _

 

“Go, get him,” Sehun’s voice cuts through the thoughts of doubt. “Just a little bit more code, and the portal will be set.” 

 

Jongin nods, jogging towards the door. Opening it, Luhan is standing on the other side, shivering from the cold. “Come in. Come in.” 

 

“Can you please tell me what is going on?” Luhan asks, fingers gripping the sleeve of Jongin’s jacket. 

 

“I killed Minseok,” Jongin says. Immediately, Luhan’s eyes grow wide from shock. His fingers let go, and travel up to grip Jongin’s collar tightly. “But, not in the way you think.”

 

Jongin proceeds to explain the events leading up to this moment, and the plan they have. 

 

“It’s going to be a different life. But, I can tell you with confidence that it’s what your father wanted. Whether you come with me now is going to change everything, and it’s completely your choice. The portal is only 90% stable at best, so take that into consideration, as well,” Jongin finishes. 

 

“Ahem.” Sehun clears his throat to interject. “You do have to choose quickly, eventually the ministry will figure out what we’re doing.” 

 

“I want to go with you. I don’t have anyone here other than my parents, and if they want me to go, then I’ll go. It’s not like I have a job or family here holding me down,” Luhan finally responds. Jongin feels a million tonnes get lifted off his shoulders as an imaginary breath he’s been holding finally gets released. 

 

Jongin throws his arms around Luhan’s shoulders, digging his face into the crook of Luhan’s neck. He pulls him in tight. “Let’s go.” 

 

The three men jump through the portal, never to return. 

 

Post Jump - Year 13240 - Dimension AC-71392 - Day 1028

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Jongin presses his lips against Luhan’s, trapping his head by placing his arms against the headboard of either side of his head. 

 

“Me, too.” Luhan presses back with the same fervour, moving in sync with Jongin: following his lead. He allows Jongin’s tongue to part his lips and explore his mouth. Jongin pulls away.

 

“I wish you never pushed me away. I wish we stayed together, and moved in together, and adopted a bunch of cats and dogs, and lived happily ever after.” Jongin feels tears welling up in eyes. He runs his fingers through Luhan’s smooth locks. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry. We can have that now,” Luhan promises. 

 

“Yeah, never leave me, again.” Jongin smiles into Luhan’s lips as they meet for another series of kisses. They’re more frenzied, and Luhan fights for dominances this time, sliding his tongue against Jongin’s. 

 

“Never.” Luhan replies, “Plus, where would I go? You smuggled me to another dimension.” 

 

Jongin chuckles, “It was my plan all along.” 

 

Luhan laughs, and then the two still. Staring at each other, and just allowing the sound of breathing to fill the air. Jongin wonders if it’s real. After living a life that’s felt so wrong for so long, Jongin has finally found what feels right.

 

“I love you,” Jongin breathes. Luhan breaks into a huge smile, and tightly wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulders. 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Luhan presses his lips against Jongin’s as he drags his fingers up Jongin’s torso, pulling up his shirt. He traces the plains and dips of his abs up past his nipples to his collar bones. He swallows Jongin’s moans. They break away for a moment for Luhan to pull Jongin’s shirt completely over his head. Their lips connect again, immediately after. 

 

Every kiss, every touch feels like the addictive drug that Jongin’s been trying to get sober from for his entire life. Always wanting it and craving it, without ever having it. Jongin hooks his legs around Luhan’s and flips them over. A squeak leaves Luhan’s lips, and Jongin chuckles at the noise, nipping at Luhan’s bottom lip. Jongin’s in control now, pressing Luhan’s body into the bed. He attaches his lips to Luhan’s neck, leaving a trail of marks to claim him. He relishes in Luhan’s gasps and moans as he slides his shirt up. The door opens. 

 

“Guys, we literally just destroyed the bodies of ourselves in this dimension. Don’t you have any respect?” Sehun chides, placing a bag full of take-out onto the small desk in the corner of the hotel room. After the fire-fighters discovered them, they were taken to the hospital to be checked for injuries. Of course, none were found, and they came up with a story of luckily finding a cave to hide in during the the avalanche. They were treated for shock and sent to this hotel. 

 

“But, it’s just been so long since…” Jongin doesn’t finish his sentence, and only suggestively drags his finger down Luhan’s chest.

 

“I  _ don’t  _ want to know.” Sehun digs into the take-out and pulls out a boxed lasagna. Jongin laughs and claims his burger, Luhan his fish and chips. 

 

“Nervous?” Sehun asks while eating. 

 

“Yeah,” Jongin breathes, and Luhan nods along. “Today is the judgement day. First day of the rest of our lives.” 

 

“Better lives,” Luhan reassures, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder. 

 

The three finish their meals in unsettled silence. Each thinking and wanting to say a thousand things. Things about nervousness, or uncertainty, or fear. No one knows how to say them, and they’re all sure that the others know exactly what they’re thinking about. 

 

_ Knock. Knock. _

 

Jongin’s breath hitches at the sound of the door. His father is here to pick the three of them up and bring them back home. The three men walk towards the door. Luhan grabs Jongin’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. Jongin holds onto Sehun’s hand with his other. 

 

Sehun has one hand on the door handle. “Ready?”

 

Jongin looks at Luhan. Luhan squeezes Jongin’s hand encouragingly. Jongin thinks he’s made the right choice. “Ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it through. I tried my best to explain my thought process, but if there are any questions about this mess of a plot, please feel free to ask. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
